Daniels world: ep 1: Lazos cortos rojos
by theblueboy333
Summary: En este primer episodio aparecen los personajes de Sakura Cardcaptor con personajes que yo invente, disfrutad del primer episodio de mi serie : DANIEL S WORLD


``Esta isla es Navee, una isla al lado de las islas Canarias, aqui vivo yo y mucha gente que esta mudando aqui, pero ¿quien soy yo, QUIEN SOY YO?´´

En ese momento se empieza a escuchar la cancion READY TO START de ARCADE FIRE, mientras sale el titulo de la serie: DANIELS WORLD y se muestra

un mural de fotos mientras salen los creditos de inicio. En las fotos del mural se ven a dos niños pequeños , un niño y una niña, jugando o haciendo cosas

como comer, jugar en un jardin, nadar en la playa...justo en el final de la cnacion se acaban los creditos y al lado del mural, que estaba pegado en una pared

se ve a un chico alto, rubio, de ojos morenos, mirada soñadora,atractivo y guapi que iva vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta de los ARCADE FIRE y

un pantalon vaquero escuchando la cancion.

Cuando se acabo, apaga su mp4 y se levanta de la cama, su nombre; Daniel Sukitaka.

Daniel: maldita sea, ahora me toca ir a el aeropuerto y luego a un bar...

Daniel llebava dos meses en la isla, el bailaba haciendo improvisaciones en la calle y alli gano cierta fama junto con su amigo Tony, firmaron un acuerdo

con el Alcalde de bailar en diversos locales de la isla y ambos aceptaron.

Daniel es un fanatico de cualquier tipo de musica salvo de la musica de ahora, salvando a grupos de rock y electronica como DAFT PUNK, GREEN DAY o los

grandes ARCADE FIRE. Odia el reggaeton y el perreo. Daniel tiene 15 años

Dani proviene de una familia burguesa, sus padres trabajan en España y son dos empresarios con mucho exito, Daniel antes vivia alli y antes en Japon donde

conocio a la chica de las fotos...

Dani: Tomoyo, prometo volver a verte...yo te...amo...

Alguien llamo a la puerta de su lujosa casa...

Era Richie, el mejor amigo de Daniel, era un Dj, tecnico y coreografo, que ayudaba a Daniel en varios bailes, aunque el los improvisase.

Richie tenia 13 años e iva siempre con una camiseta verde y unos vaqueros. Le encanta cualquier tipo de musica, el y Dani trabaron amistad en el instituto

Es bromista y alegre y siempre busca el lado positivo de las cosas, Daniel es igual que el, son como dos hermanos unidos por el destino.

Richie: vamonos para el aeropuerto

Dani: pero en mi limousina ¿vale?

Se sentaron en la limousina de Daniel que Alfred, el mayordomo de Daniel, conducia

Llegaron a el aeropuerto, aparcaron y veian a muchas personas entrar y salir...

De uno de los vuelos salian un grupo de amigos, mientras sonaba WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE de GUNS AND ROSES... por los altavoces

Sakura: vaya, asi que... ¿esta es la isla en la que nos prometieron un nuevo colegio?

Shaoran: si, ¿recuerdas el incendio? hubo suerte de que nadie resultase herido

Meiling: pero aun no se busco a el responsable

Tomoyo: nadie lo sabe todavia, menos mal que tengo aqui mis trajes y mis camara para grabar a Sakura

Sakura: (con una gota en su cabeza al estilo anime) desde luego... hay cosas que no cambian

Tomoyo se puso a grabar a Sakura

Kero: Sakura ¿cuando voy a salir de este bolso?, me estoy asando

Sakura: Cuando nadie te vea.

Mientras en la entrada de el aeropuerto...

Dani: es todo un placer poder actuar aqui señor Alcalde.

Alcalde: siempre abierto para que esta isla sea mejor.

Tony: ¿me pierdo algo?

Tony era un chico de 10 años que es muy jovial y alegre, va con unas gafas verdes y con una camiseta blanca y con unos pantalones cortos,

Tony sabia bailar muy bien, se conocio con Dani en unos campamentos y desde entonces bailan en Navee solo para una cosa: ser famosos.

Dani: claro que no.

Entraron por el aeropuerto y vieron un escenario...

``Bailo desde que tengo recuerdos, desde los 2 años... siempre me ha gustado bailar...´´

Hay un monton de gente delante del escenario, viendolo y grabandolo todo.

Sono el crujido de un video , Tony y Dani saltaron al escenario y empezo a sonar JAM de MICHAEL JACKSON que sonaba por los altavoces del del aeropuerto.

El duo bailaba genial, lo improvisaba todo, todo tipo de movimientos pero Dani era la atraccion principal, hacia varios pasos de MICHAEL JACKSON, se tiraba a el

suelo, hacia giros que casi perforaban el suelo y todo engendrado del estilo del rey del pop fusionado con varios movimientos improvisados.

Tony hacia breakdance improvisado y... en el momento donde Michael hace UUH! Dani pego un salo enorme y dejo el rap de HEAVY D para Tony

En ese momento...

Sakura: una actuacion

Tomoyo: conozco a ese chico y...esa cancion... no puede ser.

Tomoyo fue hacia el publico, grabo a Tony y a Richie, enj el final de la cancion, los dos posaron y Dani se quito su chaqueta de cuero donde ponia DT las iniciales

de Daniel y Tony.

Se llevaron un gran aplauso.

Los dos bajaron de el escenario, Dani fue caminando a camara lenta hacia Tomoyo mientras sonaba el estribillo de I DONT WANT TO MISS A THING de AEROSMITH,

Entonces Daniel se choco contra un hombre y la cancion se paro de repente sonando como un scracht, luego se levanto y siguio andando y la cancion siguio

sonando por donde se habia quedado.

Dani: por casualidad no habra ninguna Tomoyo Daidouji entre vosotros

Tomoyo: Dani...

Dani: Tomoyo...

Dani y Tomoyo:¡ no puedo creeerme que seas tu!

Los dos se dan un abrazo

omoyo: Dani era mi vecino antes de mudarme a Tomoeda, como sus padres viajaban mucho, el se quedaba conmigo y con mi madre. Dani, estos son Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling

Dani : un placer.

Entonces sale Kero de el bolso de Sakura

Kero: y yoy Keroberos, el guardian de las cartas de clow

Dani: aaah un peluche, sueltame.

Kero: no soy ningun peluche

Dani: que alguien me explique que es todo esto!

Tomoyo le explico toda la historia de Sakura, como encontro las cartas de Clow, lo de Eriol...

Entonces Sale Richie volando hacia Daniel

Richie: ¿y esta es tu amiga? yo me esperaba a una rubia como Pamela anderson...

Dani: callate Richie.

Richie: Sakura ¿verdad? ¿querrias ser mi novia?

Sakura: muy amable pero ya tengo a Shaoran

Richie se pone en posicion fetal y se pone a llorar

Richie: buaaaaah ¿por que no les gusto a las chicas?

Dani: dejadle tranquilo, oye ¿querriais tomar algo en la cafeteria de aqui al lado?

Tomoyo: a mi me vendria genial

Dani: pues ¡AL TURRON!

Todos: si no hay turron

Dani: es mi grito de guerra

Todos: aaah.

En la cafeteria...

Tomoyo: ¿recuerdas cuando escuchábamos Queen?

Dani: ¿recuerdas la playa? ah, querida infancia

Dani: es igual, Tomoyo, lee esta carta. Cuando te fuistes de mi lado no sabia a donde te

ivas a mudar y perdimos el contacto. Luego me entere de que estabas en una ciudad, me dieron tu direccion y nos escribimos ¿recuerdas mis cartas?

Tomoyo: son mi mayor tesoro, como olvidarlas

Dani: esta no te la pude mandar porque tenia miedo, leela.

Shaoran : ¿por que no nos contastes nada de el?

Tomoyo: pensaba que seria mejor que le conocieseis en persona.

Tomoyo abrio la carta y se puso a leerla.

Daniel se fue corriendo a los servicios rojo de la verguenza

Dani: con esto me tiro a la piscina, Richie dame suerte

Richie : mucha suerte pero... aqui no hay ninguna piscina, esto es un aeropuerto

Dani: ahi madre. Tengo un plan

Daniel le conto su plan a Richie para impresionar a Tomoyo

Dani salio de los servicios y Dani sin ser visto se metio dentro de un arbusto, se puso al

lado de Tomoyo sin ser visto y entonces... sintio una presion muy fuerte en su estomago y...Daniel se tiro un pedo

Sakura : ¿habeis oido eso?

Shaoran: ¿el que?

Sakura: habra sido el viento.

Daniel salio de el arbusto y muy colorado le dijo

Dani: Tomoyo, se que fui como tu hermano pero, te quiero, siempre te quise

Tomoyo no sabia que decir, le dio un abrazo

Tomoyo: gracias Dani, yo tambien te quiero.

Los dos se besan y sus amigos les aplaudieron.

En ese momento aparece Richie con una espada laser de Star wars y con la mascara de GUY MANUEL DE CHRISTO (un integrante del duo DAFT PUNK)

Dani: pero ...que...

Richie: Dani, estoy enamorado de Tomoyo, ponte esta mascara y esta máscara y lucha conmigo.

Dani: Richie se enamora de todas pero luego no la quiere ninguna.

Richie: me da igual si estas por Dani, yo luchare por ti Tomoyo

Dani: Richie, estas más dejado que el dormitorio de un pavo pero... ACEPTO.

Dani cogio su espada laser y su mascara, que era del segundo integrante de DAFT PUNK: THOMAS BANGALTER.

Dani se la puso y encendio su espada laser que era de color roja, la de Richie era verde

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, Richie se acerco a su adversario e intercambiaron

sablazos mientras que la gente lo veia y lo grabanban con sus moviles, Tomoyo grababa a el duo de

amigos que se ``peleaban´´ por ella.

Dani le cogio de la espalda pero Richie se zafo de su agarre y entonces movio la espada hacia la

cabeza de Daniel, pero la esquivo y le clavo la espada a Richie, que cayo a el suelo.

Richie: me... has vencido, ahora que estoy medio moribundo , ¿no diras la frase de YO SOY TU

PADRE y me cortarás la mano?

Dani: tranquilo, te perdonare la vida. Pero antes...

Dani se tiro encima de su amigo y le pego una paliza de broma , fingida y a camara lenta.

Dani: esto por ligarte a mi novia, eso no era parte de el plan

Richie: jo, me ha descubierto... pero era para darle emocion

Dani: bien hecho.

Dani: quereis que os enseñe la ciudad? Es muy grande y ademas podriais perderos.

Sakura: buena idea.

Se fueron de la cafeteria, pusieron las maletas en el maletero de limousina de Daniel y se fueron

por la ciudad mientras sonaba GET LUCKY de Daft Punk por la radio.

Dani: y Richie: DAFT PUNK!, NOS ENCANTA...

Dani se puso a bailar esa concion con aire ochentera...

Y aquí se acaba el primer episodio, luego subire el segundo. Y NO SE PIERDAN EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO : LA ESCALERA MALDITA, ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN. Solo aquí, en DANIELS WORLD


End file.
